projaredfandomcom-20200213-history
The Blue Wizard!¦ Magic: Shandalar 35
Jared battles the Blue Wizard's tower. Synopsis Jared is continuing to throw himself fruitlessly at the blue castle. Jared laughs as he tries hard only to get unsummoned. Jared is angry that he lost two Black Lotus's and a Craw Worm with a common unsummon! To make it worse, he could see the blue wizard! Jared starts with a Giant Spider. Jared got to play a lot of Magic at TwitchCon. Jared discusses the random booster tournament. You win a free booster no matter what. Jared won 3-0 before having to drop out to play against a pro player. He played blind mini masters. Jared won that game too! Jared discusses partnering up with a stranger. They did not get good cards. They went 1-1-1. Jared wins his game after being brought down to 1. Jared discusses having a deck that took down his opponent quickly, while his opponent got stuck with bad cards. Meanwhile, Jared's bees keep getting unsummoned. Jared can block with Fog when Leviathan is used. Jared attacks with Bird of Paradise and Killer Bees to win. Jared has found the Blue Wizard. Jared starts with a Craw Worm. Jared starts with 6 damage. A Time Walk allows the Wizard to attack with Leviathan, and Jared loses. Jared was doing alright. Jared starts again with a Shapeshifter. Jared is forced to use Fog after being attacked down to 1. He admits he can't win, and concedes. Jared really wanted to make green work. Jared attacks with a Craw Worm straight away. He wins with Giant Growth on his Craw Worm. Jared finds the blue wizard again. Jared wants to fight her in a normal match. Jared accidentally gets his turn skipped. Jared plays his Cockatrice to kill his enemies. Jared becomes more frustrated at the interface. Jared jokes about the Twiddle card. Jared wins with a pumped up Cockatrice. Jared decides to fight the Blue Wizard. Jared expected a Merfolk. The Leviathan attacks, but Jared manages to tap it, keeping him alive. Twiddle untaps it again though. Jared regains 11 life. Jared plays his Killer Bees. Jared can bring his opponent down to 5. Jared wins with a Fungusaur. The Blue Wizard has been defeated! Jared gets to choose any 3 blue cards - except for the one he was looking for. Red is the last wizard remaining. Green won't work well against red. Jared finds an incorrect color wheel. They can't do anything in this game right! Jared thinks about making a black/red or blue/white deck. He settles on blue/white. Jared changes his deck. Jared finds that he only has five creatures! Jared dashes to a city to receive tribute before dueling a Hydra. Jared attacks with a Serra Angel. Jared wins, and saves a town. The next battle has Jared use Land Tax. Jared uses Whimsy - which Twiddles his Island! Both sides play Serra Angel. Both sides trade out their Serra Angels. Colossus of Sardia is played, but Jared can deny it. Eventually Jared gets the win. Category:Magic: Shandalar Category:Videos